


【电玛电】交  心    Mais je t’aime

by Liansusa_Lias



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fake Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liansusa_Lias/pseuds/Liansusa_Lias
Summary: 他渴求着拥抱你，花朵。你们被点燃，卷曲又卷曲，却无处归依。——穆旦《春》
Relationships: Denji & Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 2





	【电玛电】交  心    Mais je t’aime

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC突破天际的雷文。捏造if线。  
> 电次X玛奇玛，电次的白日梦（悲）  
> 清水爆炒肉沫的小学生疼痛文学。四舍五入没啥实质性车。  
> 慎入。  
> OK？

0

玛奇玛虽然不懂真正的爱，却可以成为每一个人关于“爱”的启蒙老师。  
将手指按进头发。在额间落下一吻，这是敬爱友爱。  
将手指探入阴道，体会春风沉浸的夜晚，这是以性示爱。  
将手指抵住胸口，仔细分辨心跳的声音，闭上双眼像婴儿漂浮在羊水中一样感知母体，这是纯粹的心爱。  
她说，电次君，你要对作为兄长的秋君加以敬畏的友爱，在与妹妹帕瓦亲昵的玩闹中尝出情爱的一点点皮毛，最后在交心的女人身体里达到生命的大和谐。  
“交心是什么？”  
电次挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发，摇头晃脑：“抱歉，玛奇玛小姐，这些也太深奥了，我不明...”  
“就是像这样。”她凑上去亲了他一口。  
“我想见见电次君的心。”

1

他要抽空想想玛奇玛小姐和他的分别。  
香香的，她和他吻别了。  
一定是这样的，美丽无暇的玛奇玛小姐必定是这样的。  
从初见到玛奇玛小姐时，电次就开始想象和她分别时的景象了。他身边从来没有出现过这么美好的存在，就像养过的流浪小狗会死掉，奶油蛋糕腐败融化，玛奇玛小姐有鲜花一样的体香，虽然他只在酒店后厨的垃圾桶里有幸和糜烂的玫瑰花接过吻，可是他却对此深信不疑。  
现在他在和玛奇玛小姐接吻。她压在他身上，他迫不及待地让她一丝不挂，她的乳头贴在电次还没有长阔的胸膛上，好奇怪但是好快乐。  
她说这就是我们的交心。  
这就是我们的交心。

2

所以，人们是先有交还是先有心？  
胎儿在母体第七周时，粉色肉团上显得庞大的心脏已经开始试着怦怦跳动。  
电次死过一次，所以对心脏的跳动尤其敏感。啵奇塔重新给予了他心脏让他活下来，玛奇玛却让它不停跳动运转。她是他心脏的食粮。  
他没有出生前蜷成一团缩在温暖子宫中的记忆，甚至不记得妈妈的一丁点样貌：多高？什么样颜色的发丝，头发是否柔顺？皮肤的触感怎样？无关痛痒。  
他就记得母亲死的时候正把他抱在怀里喂奶，婴儿的他咂着母亲的乳头。正像他现在和玛奇玛小姐正在做的事情一样，她把胸乳往他嘴边塞，他却出于幼稚与不好意思躲闪。但他会感到功亏一篑：他解开这个内衣都花了好大功夫。玛奇玛小姐光滑洁白的后背让他不敢拉扯，但摸了半天盯了半天他找不出内衣都一丝破绽。他只恨他不能用牙去咬。可是这么漂亮的内衣他也下不去口，可能是丝绸质地的，总之电次也不懂。  
“噗呲。”  
玛奇玛没忍住笑了出来，像是不忍心打断小狗的迷思与消极探索。  
“我好像忘了告诉你，这件是前扣式的。”

3

一团浆糊。电次的脑内成了一团浆糊，从此只容得下玛奇玛小姐在这摊泥泞里游泳。  
自由泳，蝶泳，蛙泳；拉丁舞铜牌银牌金牌，他要在和玛奇玛小姐斩获奥运会金牌后将她横抱住站上领奖台，礼花彩炮炸在他头顶，炸开在羊水里像水滴入油，在骨髓里畅游。  
他想到真爱无敌，家里的电视机里播过英国女爵与德国军官的爱情故事，照片里的男人怎么看都像饿狼要生吞活剥眼前柔美的女人，可是他们婚后幸福甜蜜，育有三子一女。军官变成战犯，女爵跳脱衣舞。子弹从夫妇的胸腔一穿而过，可是真爱无敌。  
电次最爱做梦，最爱幻想。  
也许再努努力帮玛奇玛小姐杀掉枪混蛋，再多杀掉几个强大恶魔，帮她完成一番宏图大业，那时候他肯定已经成年了。首先玛奇玛小姐的上司会给她涨工资，之后她肯定会高兴地犒劳他、请他吃饭，然后他就可以在饭桌上向她求婚，玛奇玛小姐那么好心肠，一口答应也说不定。

之后他们可以做很多爱，去江之岛蜜月，生出很多小孩也说不定。电次在心中生出无数梦幻，这些梦像云彩一样把他托举到天边，再把他重重扔下来，压在玛奇玛小姐身上。不过这里又没有玛奇玛小姐，只有一颗两颗怦怦直跳的心在交融。他要射精了。玛奇玛在他身下震颤，手指抠进他胸脯里。她咬住他，把他咬烂。  
也许在这其中会诞下一两个孩子。因为心爱诞生的孩子，是他自己，交心的唯一产物。

4

大战过后，床单上全是血。两个人躺在血水的滩涂上中场休息。  
哪来的那么多血？  
“电次君看到我的心里吗？”玛奇玛小姐僵硬地伏在他胸前，手指绕开他心脏的拉环，一直钻进他胸前被她开出的小窟窿里，钻在里面。冷死了，她冷得像刚刚从冰库里拿出来的冰块，会冻掉电次咬下去的几颗犬牙。她没有像色情杂志里女孩子一样热气蒸腾，香汗淋漓，不过还是那么漂亮，粉色的发丝被汗黏在额头上，喘息声细，像冰冻的人类模范样本。  
眼睛漂亮得像橱柜里的宝石，汗湿的头发是海岸赤藻。皮肤泛出健康的红色光泽，激烈中揉弄得发红的私处暴露在空气里，房间里闻起来像是温馨版后厨垃圾箱，他要躺在里面安稳地睡眠。  
一个精致的小女人午后轻轻打鼾，草坪上晾晒着被遗弃的浴缸和搁置的梦。  
他们还那么年轻，初次性爱就这么合拍，让他有来日方长的错觉。  
她离开怀抱，亲昵地用粉色的舌舔过他的鼻尖。是狗味道。她玩闹一样又弄了几下。  
午后阳光，床上红白斑驳的枕头床单，睫毛轻轻颤动。  
“嗯,嘿嘿...”男孩还沉浸在高潮的余韵中无法自拔。  
“那公平起见，是不是也应该让我更多地看看电次君的心呢？”  
“...诶？”

5

时至今日，半夜醒来的电次有概率去抱住厨房里金属外壳的冰箱，再打开冰箱门感受冷冰冰的灯光。冰箱总棱角分明地把他戳醒在现实里。  
这里面有代替母乳的、适合给小学生补充营养的生牛乳，有快过期的袋装乌冬面和冰冻烤肠，有和他头发颜色一样的、用于除臭的半只柠檬被掏了心萎靡在角落里，还有像玛奇玛小姐眼神一样冷漠的偏蓝灯光在刚打开冰箱时舔舐了他一下。  
柠檬没有籽，这里也再也没有漂亮鲜红、憧憬恋爱的心脏。  
他鬼使神差地抓出柠檬舔了一口，没有感觉和味觉，就好像某一天他忽然想通玛奇玛小姐最开始交的就不是他的心。  
她捏着电锯失去生机的头，冷冷地说：为什么是你。这不是我心目中的电锯恶魔。我认为电锯从不.......  
敬爱是伪造，性爱是手段，心爱也非目的。她所说的交心只沉溺于她一个人的精神世界里。像自慰。  
他以为他们会有精神上的交心。

那她下一步会怎么做呢。

混在人群里的电次艰难地尝试运转变成浆糊的脑子去思考。帕瓦的血短暂地接任心脏的工作，在他体内横冲直撞，因此他有理由怀疑脑子运转不起来有帕瓦的一份功劳。  
她可能会掏出啵奇塔  
塞回她的子宫里重新孕育  
直到生出一个她心目中的电锯来。  
英雄流血又流泪，所以此时电次的血流个不停，一瘸一拐地靠近，她却亲亲心脏，折腿安静地坐在十字架墓碑前，青涩地吞云吐雾，因为不熟练咳出声。他差点以为一位清纯的少女要从这烟雾里走出来，探出身子轻声问：这位失魂落魄的叔叔，请问去往电锯的心怎么走？  
心要流血了，因此英雄流血又流泪。可玛奇玛小姐从未察觉，她正忙着交心呢。  
电次低头看看空荡荡的胸膛，短暂地想哭，但很快发现没有心脏的他，挤不出一滴东西。

END

玩了一些梗，但是比较无聊（ ）  
随便提一下。捏他了《巨人的陨落》书背面简介里的“真爱无敌”。开头的诗来自穆旦的《春》，太喜欢这首诗了！半夜摸的所以没有构思挺潦草的。


End file.
